a day or two with the o'connells
by queencarrie-ashatittydahoot
Summary: just a little story about the o'connells i decided to rote when i was bored. this is my first proper fic so please be nice
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I wish I owned Rick. If you don't like it then review and tell me if you do then review and tell me. This is my first fic so please be nice.  
  
Summary: just a little story about the O'Connell's. And I kinda based this at present.  
  
A day or two with the O'Connell's  
  
  
  
A seven-year-old Alex O'Connell came flying out of his room and down the hall towards his parent's room, only to slide on a stray magazine.  
  
"Ouch" Alex mumbled "stupid comic" He got up and noticed his parent's door was closed. Having recently walked in on them while they were occupied he had vowed not to do it again.  
  
"Eeww. Gross" he said and made a face "Mum, dad you are disgusting and y…."  
  
Alex suddenly got an idea. His kitchen had recently been done up and he hadn't tested the floor for how slippery it was. He charged down stairs and took a runner at the kitchen only to find the floor was very slippery. He went flying along the floor un-able to stop himself and went face first into the fridge.  
  
"Shite man" Rick O'Connell, Alex's father, said wincing "Hey, Al are you alright?"  
  
Evelyn, Alex's mother, rushed over to him "Oh, baby are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm great" Rick said sarcastically, Evelyn gave him the 'shut up or you'll be sleeping on the couch' look.  
  
"Mum, you never said the floor was an ice rink" Alex moaned "And your bedroom door was shut. I thought you and dad were doing stuff with your butt's in the air"  
  
Rick sniggered "Alex its called making l…."  
  
"Don't you even think about telling him about the birds and the bee's" Evelyn scolded "You wont be so smart when the time comes"  
  
"Mum. What's making l?"  
  
"He was going to say making lentil soup Alex"  
  
"You make lentil soup with your butt's in the air?" Alex laughed.  
  
"Well yeah sort of" Rick said a little confused at Evelyn's choice of words "Umm, yeah she does that when she's trying to taunt me"  
  
Jonathan walked in "Morning all" he said happily he then noticed the looks on Rick and Evelyns faces "Rick what did you do?"  
  
"Me?! Why do you immediately think I did something?" Rick whined "I mean it could have been Alex or…uh..the dog"  
  
"Because its always you" Jonathan replied with a smirk.  
  
"Alex why don't me and you go to the museum today since I have to work anyway and we can forget what your father said about making lentil soup" Evelyn said while giving Rick a cold stare.  
  
"Ok mum" Alex replied cheerily.  
  
"Jonathan, will you be here all day, because I need you to do something for me?"  
  
"I might, it depends what you want me to do" Jonathan said suspiciously.  
  
"Will you look after Rick for me?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"Ha ha ha. You're the funniest woman in those shoes," Rick grumbled sarcastically and looking back to the paper he was reading.  
  
Alex and Evelyn went to the museum.  
  
  
  
At the museum Alex was being a pain.  
  
"Mum, can I get a new toy on the way home?" Alex asked looking at his mother.  
  
Evelyn had just got a new exhibit in the museum and she had a lot of paper work to do, "Alex, why don't you just play your gameboy and I'll think about it. Ok"  
  
"Ok mum"  
  
Meanwhile back at O'Connell manor Jonathan was having trouble looking after Rick.  
  
"Look Rick just give me my car keys and stop being so damn immature!" Jonathan shouted.  
  
"Evy said that I needed to be supervised so I'm acting like I need to be supervised" Rick said grinning "and the toilet would be an interesting home for your car keys wouldn't it?" Rick sprinted up the stairs before Jonathan could even react.  
  
"O'Connell don't you bloody dare" Jonathan screamed at Rick from the bottom of the stairs. Muffled laughter could be heard from upstairs and then the toilet flushing.  
  
Rick walked down the stairs looking very happy with himself. Jonathan was turning red he was that mad which was quite amusing for Rick.  
  
"I'm going to go and do the shopping Jonathan and I'll be driving my car which has keys" Rick walked out the door sniggering "bye. Bye"  
  
Jonathan was fuming when the phone rang "Hello O'Connell residence Jonathan speaking"  
  
"Hi, Jonathan its me your brother in law you love so much. Your keys are on the toilet floor. Bye bye"  
  
  
  
Evelyn had now finished work and was on her way home with an annoyed Alex.  
  
"Why cant I get a new toy!?" Alex moaned.  
  
"Because you knocked over a bookshelf in the library" Evelyn answered sternly.  
  
"So!" Alex shouted, "You knocked over a whole library"  
  
"Who told you that!?" Evelyn said.  
  
"Dad"  
  
"Who told him?" she said a little shocked since he had never mentioned it.  
  
"Uncle Jon" Alex said grinning because he was now getting the better of his mum "and you cant ask how Uncle Jon knew because he saw the whole thing"  
  
They were just pulling up at the house and it started to rain. They ran inside to get out of the rain. When they ran in Evelyn ran into Rick and landed on her but.  
  
"Shite man. Are you ok Evy" Rick asked concern in his eye's.  
  
"I'm fine, and I wish you would stop saying shite man in front of Alex" Evelyn said getting up with help from Rick.  
  
"Sorry. I did the shopping" Rick said looking somewhat proud of himself, "and I put Jonathan's car keys down the bog" 


	2. apology

I've come to the conclusion of not to write and submit my shit story's to this site ever again unless some dumb miracle happens. I'm not good at writing story's or portraying characters and I happen to be in the third worst English class. I'm just a teenager obsessed with the mummy and I just wanted to be able to write a story. Angelgirl22 and marrokindas I just wanted to know if you were being sarcastic? Because the other people didn't like my shitty story. Anyway I apologise for boring you and making you mad. Bye. 


End file.
